


Interview with a Psychopath

by Tamira189



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Whistleblower - Fandom
Genre: Character Death?, DLC, Freeform, Horror, Interviews, Mount Massive Asylum, Own Character, Survival Horror, eddie gluskin - Freeform, outlast - Freeform, outlast whistleblower - Freeform, set in the DLC of the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamira189/pseuds/Tamira189
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, my name is Natasha Anderson, I´m a reporter and here for an interview with Eddie Gluskin."<br/>I had to hide a proud smirk as well as shaking hands. Indeed I was nervous. </p><p>Don´t ever underestimate Eddie Gluskin. He´ll tear you apart if he gets the chance to. He is dangerous and that´s why no one dared to come closer to him than absolutely necessary. And of course there are rumours about him. But in the end you don´t know how much of that is actually true, do you?</p><p>(Disclaimer: I do not own Outlast or the characters, all belongs to their rightful owner)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview with a Psychopath

**Author's Note:**

> After a long, long time of having started this fic one day I finally managed to write the first chapter of it. At first it was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to add some more chapters. I thought putting it all in one chapter would be a little too much at once. And before I forget to mention, that reporter I sent to interview Eddie is a character of mine. She doesn´t exist in the game. I´m looking forward to how this will develop ^.^  
> And furthermore there could be some more characters implied like Chris Walker, the patients of course and maybe even Dr. Trager (or Waylon Park?). I honestly don´t know yet, so wait and see how this story will develop!

My car jiggled as I drove the bumpy road heading to the Mount Massive Asylum. It was late that afternoon, but it was never too late for a quality reporter to keep his eyes open for a new story. There was no way too long and no time exposure too great. 

The sky was covered by a dense blanket of clouds and the sun merely peeked through it every now and then. A beautiful day in autumn, enjoyable even with the pretty low temperature.  
I switched on the radio and the heating and that guy daring to call himself a “reporter” merely ranted about stuff I immediately got bored of. Luckily for me I had to watch out for the road´s course so I only got half of the radio guy´s speech. Otherwise I would have turned that damn radio off without hesitating. His voice somehow annoyed me. 

But I had more important things to bear in mind anyways. 

My new story. I was going to be the one to interview Eddie Gluskin and I was really nervous about meeting him. Don´t get me wrong, he is a man you should not joke with or otherwise he would probably kill you instantly. He was dangerous and that´s the reason, no one dared to come closer than necessary to him. Except for me. Now you understand why I´m so keen on getting that story written. This will be my breakthrough. I just hoped I´d manage to get out alive, quite literally. 

On the edge of the road a huge, massy stone tablet throned directly before a slight bend to the right, announcing the approaching Mount Massive Asylum.

I smiled softly.

With every second passing I came closer to finally achieving my goal, to interview Eddie Gluskin and then become celebrated for having shown that much courage to actually speak with him. The thought alone made me shiver, hell, it really pleased me. 

But I shouldn´t overdo it I think, or I will end up messing it all up just because of my nervousness. In that case I could put that idea right out of my mind - ha, me and becoming a reporter everyone would look up to. I´d count as one of the most pathetic journalists around. By god, I shouldn´t let those thoughts get too close to me. Stay positive. 

I eventually reached a raven-black gate with ornate bars, one side open, inviting me to drive in and start exploring the asylum´s estate. One wouldn´t have to tell me twice as I slowly passed through and parked my car in front of a small guardhouse.

Okay…this is it.

Visibly excited I grabbed my bag, including my camera and a pad for quick notes, laying on the passenger seat and got out of the car. 

Immediately a cold gust of fresh autumn air welcomed me, causing me to cling to my coat to prevent my body from freezing. I really wish I´d brought a scarf with me. But at least the way to the main entrance wasn´t all too long, so my suffering wouldn´t be of a long period of time. 

Another squall rushed past me, making the bald trees rustle and the gate behind me howl sinisterly. The intense sound of it made me look back, startled.  
I continued moving forward, ignoring the eerie noise caused by the fierce wind. 

The way to the main entrance was actually quite rambling with a small fountain in the middle of the area. You could even find a few grass-grown spots. People here probably wanted this place to look a bit more inviting on the outside, trying to repress the horrors inside. It must be hard for the patients to find a spot of light in a place full of depressing visions. Thinking of that, a feeling of sympathy filled my mind. 

After a short walk I eventually reached the entrance. There I stood before the doors, that separated me from entering the hell on earth and to be honest my heart rate began to rise even more than before. 

I think my nervousness is at least somewhat understandable, after all I was going to meet the famous and feared Eddie Gluskin in person. Rumours claim him to be a “love drunk” and lonely patient, looking for the “love of his life”. Furthermore he is not supposed to be picky at all, he is said to turn anyone into his perfect bride, the gender doesn´t matter. Although none of his former “brides” was ever to be seen again. According to Gluskin´s specific personality murder would be the most appropriate cause of death or disappearance. 

And when the time has come, I would face him. I wanted to do better than the ones who died at his hands. Only few things were revealed from the ones closest to the cases, and that what publicity got wind of, quickly spread and so people started to build some myths up on it. But I wanted people to understand someone like him. Why he acted the way he did and what the background was. I wanted to find out the truth behind that mysterious man called Eddie Gluskin. 

I would do better. 

So I didn´t hesitate any more, quickly opened the door and headed right for the peninsular-shaped reception in the centre of the room. The room itself looked surprisingly bright and friendly, not even as bad as one could suspect by viewing the building from outside. 

A mid-aged man received me shortly after I arrived in front of him. 

“How can I help you, Ma´am?”

“Hello, Sir, my name is Natasha Anderson. I´m a reporter and came for an interview with Mr. Eddie Gluskin today.” I tried to hide a small smile as well as my shaking hands. 

Quickly I dug up my ID to show it to the computer guy. He took a short but close look at it, frowning, and then turned his head to the screen once again. 

“Well then…” the man sighed while typing something in his computer. He massaged his chin for a short while as he flipped through what seemed to be files on the screen. 

“Miss…Anderson. Mr. Gluskin is currently situated in the mental hospital´s section. You will find it by taking the elevator to section D. Um, section D is used for therapy on the patients and additionally connected with the mental hospital. And for your personal security: After you arrived, please talk to one of the workforces down there, they will send two security forces with you to protect you in case Mr. Gluskin should go mad. Also please don´t forget to keep your distance.”

My enthusiasm escaped from my features, leaving a blank, yet worried face. I had to blink back deglutition. 

The man in front of me merely nodded briefly, apparently supposing that I understood his instruction and wanted me to finally leave him alone. I was about to leave as he half turned his chair to give me one last information on my way. 

“Oh and if you have any questions, don´t hesitate to ask our staff for advice. I´m sure they can help you.”

But I just raised my head, not quite nodding, and started to find my way to the elevator. 

The entrance hall was surprisingly clean, almost sterilely so. Just as I suspected. The worst was about to come, damn yes it was. But I had no time to act like a coward, it was necessary to explore this place and most important, find Eddie. 

Curiously looking around I found quite hidden offices on each side of the hall, I almost overlooked them due to the obvious lack of light sources. Even if I told you so, you wouldn´t believe me how dark it was in there. As far as I could suspect, there were only several computer screens partly illuminating the room with stinging blue. Even though this could have been intended to keep visitors from watching the people work by using some kind of shaded glass. Oh well. 

Moving forward, I eventually turned right to the gangway I supposed to find the elevators. However, I almost ran into two securities coming the opposite way with a patient, trapped in a straightjacket and revealing a horribly disfigured face. I didn´t even hear them coming. 

It was so much of a surprise, that I couldn´t help but stare at the guy, who-eerily enough- stared back right at me the whole way until they turned right, apparently heading upstairs. Where there once was a mouth, only flicked skin was left and for the few seconds I had to analyse him, I could see begging in his eyes. I have no idea what on earth would happen to him, but surely it wouldn´t be all too pleasing. Poor guy. 

Slowly I turned around and continued following my path, while granting me time to let sink what I just witnessed. 

My steps echoed in the seemingly abandoned hallway. There was no human soul crossing my way, only some paintings on the wall with strangely looking people wearing frocks. I took a quick look at them while walking. They looked like…priests. 

This place seemed to be more fucked up than I originally thought. 

The hallway didn´t look like having an end any time soon, at least it felt like it for me. I also wondered why no one was here, normally this would have been a quite lively part of the asylum with busy people everywhere, getting coffee or tattling. At least it was like it in the desk I worked. 

Before coming for that interview I had a pretty nasty vision of what would await me, I expected faint patient´s screams being heard through the walls. But apparently that wouldn´t hit me until I reached the blocks deeper in the building.

Who knew what will hit me meeting Eddie Gluskin? 

It was some mixture of curiosity and great respect I immediately associated him with. It were humans like him who interested me in a very specific way and so I hoped to find out more about him and his past in our interview. 

Suddenly a sign caught my eye.

“To the elevators”  
“To the blocks A, B, C and D”  
“To the mental hospital section”

The last one clearly aroused my attention. I was almost there. Last thing I had to do now was taking the elevator down to the mental hospital and get past the security staff. Well, it might become a tad nasty to always have to show your ID, but whatever. 

To my right, a few metres in front of me, was the elevator. The rest of the hallway ended with a silver double door, which supposedly led to the other sections. I pushed the small button on the lift´s frame and waited for the cabin to come. This one was actually kind of weird, it had lattices separating the spaces and I had to wait until I could push them aside. Honestly, I have never seen an elevator of this kind. Somehow fond of old technics here, huh?

Then eventually, after a few seconds of waiting, a small cabin appeared behind the grid. It responded with a high pitched squeaking, as I pushed it aside, what wasn´t really that easy because they were pretty much stuck sometimes. Then I quickly chose the right section to go and so the elevator began to move.

Downwards. 

Now I had some time to make some notes on what I experienced so far. Might not be that much, but hey, I also had to give my readers an insight of what I felt during these expeditions. An article like that had to be lively, dramatic and rich in details. 

I just fished my notebook and a random pen out of my bag and began to write:

“Novemer 13th, 1970 16:30 P.M.  
Shortly after my arrival in the Mount Massive Asylum, my first impression was rather unspectacular. There was not much to be seen so far (except for one patient I accidentally ran into), everything here is in perfectly neat tidiness with clean furnishing. I don´t wanna judge this place by this, oh no, I haven´t seen its insides yet. I have not yet experienced the gruesome realities deep down there, because I think what I saw so far was just the tip of the iceberg. 

I´m already on the way to the mental hospital section. I hope everything will go just as planned.”

I stowed away my stuff and prepared my camera for collecting means of evidence. And even in case something should go wrong, the world would see it at any price.

The elevator brought me deeper and deeper into the abyss of abstract psychology. Yet deeper into all those cruel truths down below. 

Soon I would wish to only have seen the tip of the iceberg.


End file.
